


Men And Sweets

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Girl talk and tea lead to secrets and discoveries.</p><p>Prompt: Prompt 33 choices</p><p>A/N: Modern Camelot set after #32 ‘You’re Kidding Me’ I’m starting to fill in some spaces in the larger story so it is taking shape more now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men And Sweets

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Men And Sweets**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Character/s:** Gwen, Morgana  
 **Summary:** Girl talk and tea lead to secrets and discoveries.  
 **Warnings: sexual innuendo**  
 **Word Count:** 584  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 33 choices  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot set after #32 ‘You’re Kidding Me’ I’m starting to fill in some spaces in the larger story so it is taking shape more now.  
All previous prompts are on AO3

**Men And Sweets**

Morgana sat down at the table in the tea shop and looked at Gwen stirring her tea.

“Well, what is it that you wanted to talk about?” Morgana asked.

“Your brother.” Gwen said seriously.

“What has that clotpole done now?” Morgana motioned to the server to bring another cup. 

“It’s not him, it’s me. He is so invested in our relationship. I guess I’m just having doubts.” Gwen took a sip and sighed.

“What kind of doubts?” Morgana nodded to the server that brought her cup and left.

“I just don’t know if I can commit to this. What if I hurt him like I did Lance? Morgana, what am I going to do?” Gwen asked.

“Gwen, I think I should tell you something.” Morgana said seriously.

“What?” Gwen looked up from her tea with a questioning look. 

“Arthur has had feelings for you since he met you but because you were with Lance so he said nothing. Merlin and I knew when we made you kiss him on the dare. Merlin was upset with me for a week for that.” Morgana shrugged. “It paid off because you decided to date Arthur. I doubt a kiss on a dare made that choice for you. There must have been something about Arthur that makes you want to be with him.”

“Morgana I have never had feelings like this before. I love him so much I don’t know what to do. I think he may be thinking of proposing to me. He has started to talk about children and our future a lot.” Gwen confided.

“Well are you going to say ‘yes’ to him?” Morgana asked. 

“Of course.” Gwen sighed. “But should I?”

“Yes, you should.” Morgana stirred her tea.     

“Lance proposed and I told him ‘no’ even though I loved him. He wanted to save the world I just wanted to live in it. I don’t regret that choice but I still feel guilty for it.” Gwen looked into her cup like it held all the answers.

“Why? It’s not like you had the same goals or even the same feelings. If you thought there was a future with Lance you would have gone with him. Arthur loves you and I know that you love him or you wouldn’t be worrying about hurting him.” Morgana tapped her spoon on the side of the cup.

The server brings a fresh pot of tea and a plate of sweets and leaves.

Gwen poured tea into her cup and looked at the plate. “I wish all choices were like choosing a sweet at tea. There is no wrong one on that plate.”

“The best we can do is to pick the one that is best for us. Besides men and sweets are a lot alike, the outsides are crusty but the insides are very warm and gooey.” Morgana picked up a warm fruit filled goodie and broke it open. “See what I mean? Cherries always remind me of Merlin.”

Gwen looked at Morgana confused. “Cherries?” 

“We were teenagers when he started coming around with Arthur. Need I say more?” Morgana smiled.

Gwen giggled. “No!” 

“Don’t tell Arthur.” Morgana giggled. “He would tease Merlin awfully.” 

Gwen nodded and picked up a treat and broke it open. “Mmm, cream center.” She giggled. “Definitely Arthur.”

“Oh we are so naughty!” Morgana laughed.

“Because we choose our treats like out men?” Gwen said with a mischievous grin.

“I never thought of that.” Morgana contemplated her cherry goodie in a whole new light


End file.
